


Severus Snape/ Prince / Potter new family, first summer

by llisa



Series: Severus Snape/Prince/Potter? [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:48:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28482660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llisa/pseuds/llisa
Summary: Fifth-year, after the disaster calling Lily mud blood, Severus decides to find out Lupin's secret. It turns out Lupin is a werewolf. After a stag saves him, he passes out.After he wakes up he finds his mother and a strange man beside his bed. He finds out Tobias Snape is not his biological father but Harry Potter, the son of his rival and enemy James Potter, and his crush Lily Evans. Severus needs time to deal with the revelation. But the other people determinant to make it difficult.Summery can change
Relationships: Harry Potter & Severus Snape, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Series: Severus Snape/Prince/Potter? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053581
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. My biological father is from the future, my first meeting with him

**Author's Note:**

> I decide to make it to a multichapter work.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fifth-year, after the disaster calling Lily mud blood, Severus decides to find out Lupin's secret. It turns out Lupin is a werewolf. After a stag saves him, he passes out.   
> After he wakes up he hears his mother yelling at Professor Dumbledore. Is strange because his mother refuses to set a foot in the magical world. And who is the young adult man who looks likes Potter with green eyes next to his bed? His biological father from the future? Lily and Potter's son?

Yelling, his mother is yelling, Severus hear it often enough to even know it his mother yelling at home half asleep. The moment later he remembers he is in Hogwarts. But what happened? He felt as if a grand animal attacks him. Then remember Black trap, Lupin as a werewolf, and a stag save him. But if he is in Hogwart was his mum doing here. He knows mum refuses to set a foot in the magical world. Why she is in Hogwart? Severus opens his eye but everything hurts. He hears his mother is mad at Dumbledore and someone held her back to prevent her attack him. Madame Pomfrey’s voice tells him to drink the potions. Severus drink the potion and taste Healing Potions and sleep Potion, he falls to sleep afterward.

When Severus wakes up a second time he sees sleeping Potter next to his bed.” Potter, wake up” hiss Severus, he wonders if Potter wants to end his life after the failed murder attempt? But when the young men next to his bed wake up he sees a person who has a green eye like Lily and looks older than Potter. “ you wake up, Sev?” asked the young man, who is not James Potter. Severus considers yelling at him because no one but Lily can call him Sev, but when he wants to yell, he felt fatigued, the fatigue he felt whenever he is heavily injured.

“little prince” Severus looks up and sees his mother. The little prince is his mother's nickname for him. He wonders why she is here. Don’t get him wrong, he is very happy his mother is here, but his mother never visits him before. Father never let her.” Little prince, I am so glad you are awake. I fear you never wake up again.” And his mother pulls him into a hug.

It very painful, but he wants his mother's rare hug. After a particular strong hug, Severus let a small hiss, his mother immediately stop. “ Sorry, I should be more careful.” His mother replies.

Severus wounder what get his mother so emotional. His mother is a woman, who shows her affection with critic and comments on how he can do better. Rarely with a physical gesture.

“Eileen, let Severus take a break, he needs to rest to recover from his injuries,” not-James Potter says. Severus immediately is reminded of the stranger, who looks like James. “ And you are?” asked Severus. He doesn't like a stranger, who looks like Potter interrupts his conversation with his mother. And he doesn’t the stranger who looks like a twin of James Potter. Severus opened his mouth to insult the man, but is silent with a glare from his mother. Who the hell is the man, his mother stand up for. Normally she didn’t care who he insults.

The stranger looks nervous as if saying who he was could cause a big wave. He is surely a relative of Potter, they always think the world turns around them. Not-James clear his glass with a spell and takes a deep breath.

“ Severus, my name is Harry Potter, I am your father” replied the strange man. Severus begins to laugh” Sure, and I am Merlin. I know my father, you look nothing like him” Severus sneered. Eileen looks like she has a big headache. “Severus he tells the truth” Eileen announce.

Severus looks like his mother grown another head, then Severus gets his eyes wide. Harry is his mother's new boyfriend and will become his new stepfather. He is happy his mother finds a new love and her new love is a wizard, giving him see him cast a glass cleaning charm before.

He can see Harry treat his mother better than his father, he never his mother so alive and healthier before. But he doesn’t like the idea of his mother dating a Potter. But everyone is better than Tobias. What if Harry Potter turns out like James Potter? Severus couldn’t say if life gets better or worse.

“ So you are my future Stepfather? When you and my mother first meet?” Severus interrogates his mother's new boyfriend. If he like James Potter he must break his mother and Harry up.

Harry looks uncomfortable, his mother looks smug. Harry looking at his mother. After a while, he decides Eileen won’t say a word and she want to see how Harry gets uncomfortable as possible. He begins to explain. “ Severus, I am your biological father, I have a time travel accident, I meet Eileen two years before you are born and after you were conceived and I was summoned back in the time I was from. I search for a way to come back and I only find a way to come back in your fifth year.”

Severus thinks is great his mother's new boyfriend is a nutter. “Yeah, because I look like you” answer Severus, clearly not believe him.

Eileen rolls her eyes” We are Wizard, sure you know enough Potion to change the appearance. This Pratt here is indeed your biological father and return from his time to ‘save us’ and take us to his home in the future time. I don’t care about his idiotic action but it would give you a better chance in the future.”

Severus think about the pureblood and the potion to hide their affairs, there were several options to change the appearance. If it true, he is glad that his father is not Tobias. But one question left “you came from the future, why you look like James Potter?”

Harry Potter looks like Severus will kill him for the answers:” I am his son, and Lily Potter, I mean Evan is my mother.”

Severus takes a moment to think about the answers. If his biological father is Harry and Harry is James Potter and Lily's son, that means Lily and the arrogant Pratt would have a child together. Poor Lily, she deserves better. Severus wants to say something till he has a horrible realization if his biological father is James Potter and Lily's son, then his grandfather is James Potter and his grandmother is Lily. That’s mean his crush on Lily is hopeless, even Harry Potter is conceived on a one night stand.

“You say James Potter is my grandfather?” yell Severus and pass out from too much stress. He vaguely hears a voice shouting in concern.


	2. My father from the future and I, we have (not) a great time together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fifth-year, after the disaster calling Lily mud blood, Severus decides to find out Lupin's secret. It turns out Lupin is a werewolf. After a stag saves him, he passes out.   
> After he wakes up he finds his mother and a strange man beside his bed. He finds out Tobias Snape is not his biological father but Harry Potter, the son of his rival and enemy James Potter, and his crush Lily Evans. Harry tries to be a good father and takes Severus out of school with Eileen and hopes he can bond with his son. But Severus is determent to make James Potter's son miserable as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decide to make it to a multichapter work.

After a few days, Severus wakes up from his healing sleep. It takes the combinate effort from his mother and Madame Pomfrey to get him to clam enough to realize that, first he is safe, second he sleeps for a few days, and that a guy named Harry who claims to be his father is real and isn’t a dream. Doesn’t stop the fussing of Madame Pomfrey, when Severus decides he is stable enough to hander another conversation with his “father”. Severus demanded more tests, but all came out positive. Severus must accept the reality, he is “Harry Potter” son. He can only hope that he is not James Potter and Lily's son. But given how he looks, is very unlikely he is not the son of these two.

Severus decided to ignore his father and ask his mother about Tobias Snape. His Mother's answer is ” Tobias and I are in the process of a divorce, it happened the next day. Meaning the next time we come home Tobias Snape is not in our life anymore.

Harry interrupting the conversation” Severus” he says. “What” answers Severus with a glare. He didn’t like his new father. Every time he looking at him he sees James Potter. Nevertheless, Harry continues “ We take you out you from the school, we want to get some formalities done and you need to go personally and then we return home.”

“ I can’t go, I have school” replies Severus. Moreover, he got betrayed by his mother, because she cut in with a sharp voice: “ you don’t have school anymore, the students were leaving a day ago. They are already gone. I already have your things transported to our home. Now you healed enough, you come with us and get the formally done. I don’t care if you insult other people, but I don’t want this tone in my family. So stop insulting your father!” Severus closed his eyes, his mother likes this guy.

“So when you are done dressing, meet me at the dungeon. Harry come with me” Eileen finishes her rant and goes away. Harry goes after his mother like a lost puppy. Good, Severus thinks, maybe is not so bad, with his mother have the upper hand in this relationship with his new father. 

He quickly dressed and bid Madam Pompfey goodbye. He wonders what would Lily think about what happened when he didn’t show up in school during the few past days. He hopes she was worried enough to give him a chance to explain himself or better to forgive him.

When he arrived at the dungeon, his mother and Harry Potter are waiting for him. Potter wants to say something but silence with a glare from Severus.

First, they have a meal at a muggle restaurant. The girl from the next table tries to flirt with Harry and Severus has the pleasure that his older half-brother already has a kid and is married. She stops the flirting and vanishes very fast. Afterward, Harry Potter looks like he feels very awkward. Then the horrible silence begins.

Harry tries to break the ice and ask Severus about his hobbies. Severus answers with the question” trying to survive Jame Potter attempt to prank me and prevent get my things broken from his cronies.” Harry replies with a “ surely Remus prevent them from doing the worst?” Severus sneered “ Yeah, he did a great job standing nearby and laughing. Wait let me think” Severus pause to get Harry to hope up and continue with” Oh, yes he is doing a great job, he nearly killed me.”

When Harry told him that “ luckily my father James was there to save you” Severus get very angry, it irritates Severus because it was a stag who safe him/ injured him, then he paused. When Harry said it was his father who saves him without hesitation and it was a stag has saved him, then the stag was Harry’s father, James Potter. When the stag is James Potter and James Potter is an animagus. Severus begins to grin and think he grains a perfect blackmailing material against James Potter. 

Like reading his thought Harry announces” Sev, can you keep it a secret, please. It important for the future nobody knows. And please don’t blackmail anyone.” Severus grins disappear. It’s his shield, not high enough? Harry continues” I am not reading your thoughts, it was your grin which tells me. Anyway, I have a good source that says you are good at potions.”

Severus decides to drop this subject, at last for a while. “ I am good in it, better than some idiot who didn’t know the impact for the potions of using the difference stirring technique. Only an idiot doesn’t know the answers. I hope you know it” looking at Harry as if he expecting Harry to answer the question to prove him wrong. Harry looks nervous at mentions the stirring technique. Severus begins forming a big grin “ Well, I like to think my father is not an Idiot.” Harry begins to sweat. 

Before Harry can answer and make a fool of himself, Eileen saves him. “Severus stop bulling your father and don’t call him an idiot. ” Severus smile and tries to look innocent. “ I only ask an easy question, I would never bully him. Not my father, especially if he is James Potter's son and leaves us to Tobias.” Harry Potter thinks he has a long way to go if he wants Severus to accept him as his father. Why couldn’t he went back in time, the moment he left.

This conversation takes a very long time and Severus is very amused. From time to time Eileen took pity on Harry and make Severus stop, but it was not very often. Eileen is mad at Harry for abandoning her without a goodbye or explanation. Harry thinks if he can survive a dark lord trying to killing him, he can survive the family dinner. “Father, I have a question” begin Severus. Harry thinks he deserves it, he has abandoned his son, a little discomfort is nothing, his son has the right to be angry.

Severus didn’t think of Harry as his father. And from Harry Potter's expression Severus can see, he knows the main reason why Severus tries to make him uncomfortable: Severus has fun to make James Potter's son miserable as possible.

After the meal, they went to the ministry to do the formality.

The formalization process turns out quite boring, he learns Harry Potter is the sole son of Lily and James Potter. And a rich heir of many things. And he the heir of Potter's riches being Harry son. Her mother vault will open for her when she is no more married to Tobias Snape. 

Now Harry only has a small amount of the actual wealth here because he is out of time.

After visiting the Ministery their visit the vault. Severus sees that the “small amount of money” is more than Severus has seen or can spend in his entire life. More than his home or everything in his hometown worth. Hell, Maybe could buy a small village with this “small among of money”. No wonder, the headmaster favored Potter and Black over him. He hears of Hogwart's financial problem because there was more student in this generation than the previous generation. His mother only comments her formerly vault is bigger and tomorrow she gets her vault back. Severus doesn’t know how to react, he has suddenly rich parents.

After closing the vault, Harry announces:” I have an Idee let have some Ice cream.” Severus stops himself to insult him. Nevertheless, Severus says:” I am not a child anymore, and eating ice cream is wasting money.” Because his mother didn’t want him to insult Potter, he stopped himself from spalt an insult. It is difficult with a face like James Potter around. Nevertheless, it doesn’t stop him from glaring at Harry Potter. 

When Harry ignores Severus's comment and continues to speak:” After this, we can get rip of the potion and restore your original appearance”.

Severus loses it. Severus pride himself on being in control, but he makes a scene of it, it being a long day. In front of the Potter family vault Severus shout” Do you think I am as ugly? Maybe you think of yourself as handsome, but I am not, I rather look like a toll than you, Potter. My mother says not to insult you because you are my father. But I will not stand down if you insult me. Do you want to say my hair is oily? Is smell bad? Too bad you have to deal with it.”

Unluckily James Potter's father was there to pick up some galleons. And James Potter’s father overhears the conversation or rather Severus one side shouting and insulting. He wounder why the boy says to the other man name is Potter.

He didn’t know there is another Potter in the country and he never sees the young man before. But he resembles James a great deal.

After a conversation with a goblin he finds out this young man is his grandson from the future. He has a son with a witch from this time and is here to pick up his son and his son's mother. His grandson wants to wait for his son to finish his education before time traveling back with his family. His grandson's son has a problem accepting reality. He learns that his great-grandson has grown up in a muggle neighborhood and is totally against changing his apparent back. His great-grandson also has a problem accepting a time-traveling father.

These think to happen once in one or two generations in the wizarding world and is fairly uncommon, but not unheard of. All families have a vault to prevent their ancestor or descendant's life in poverty if they are stranded in their time. And if they want to take back their newly founded family also is not uncommon. 

He thinks he will invite his grandson's family in is his house for family dinner. His son James would be a delight to know his future son. And Sirius who ran away from home will delight to get to know his best friend son and grandson. It would be a nice distraction for the boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: James imagines what his son and grandson are like.


	3. The family count

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has a conversation with Eileen. Eileen gets a divorce and Severus learn something about his parent.

After Severus shouts at Harry, he needs a break. He needs a break from all of this. First Lily wants to break up their friendship over words, then Lupin is Werewolf, nearly kills him and Harry Potter is his time-traveling father.

He needs a break. He vaguely registers their go to the surface again. Someone explain to him he can only change his appearance if he accepts his father. Severus doesn’t care. All he wants is to go to bed and get a good night's sleep.

Severus doesn’t care Harry wants him to eat his homecooked dinner in the evening. He is so fatigue, he only wants to sleep. He vaguely remembers what happened at dinner or what Harry cooked. He only knows he gets to the shower and he was surprised it was warm water and expensive shampoo were here.

After he in bed he wishes, that all is a bad dream.

…..

Harry and Eileen have a conversation. Harry is not happy how the day when. He hopes to have a great day with Severus. But the angry teen is very stubborn and only sees him as James Potter's son. Harry asks Eileen:” What have I do wrong?” Eileen answers:” Nothing, but it takes time to accept the change.” Harry utter “ I know it difficult, but Severus, not even get you a chance. “ Eileen says “ Severus hates James Potter, he is a bully and the headmaster spoils him. The Potter family is very influential and nobody will face their wrath to defend a poor half-blood. Once I insulted Mrs. Potter and she makes sure I can’t a job after I was disowned. They have the power to ruin one life. “

“ But I am not my father, can’t Severus see that?” utters Harry. Eileen takes the dished and begins to wash them. Harry helps her. Eileen says” Harry, when you come to my life again, I have to take a while to accept that was not a cruel joke you playing. Why should Severus be different?” Harry take the spoons and put them in the right place.

Harry mentions” I wish I could come back the moment I left you, so you and Severus wouldn’t suffer.” That when Eileen laugh.” It a miracle that you could come back. When I hear from when you are from, I think it stupid that you attempt to come back. You risk your existent to come back. I don’t blame you” Harry is thankful to Eileen that she doesn’t blame him. “ But it takes time to accept that you are back. And for Severus is harder to accept his father is the son of someone he hates and someone he loves. He needs time to think that he is not someone he thinks he was. But I am sure he will come around.”

Harry smiles, he felt much lighter after this conversation. Harry tells Eileen” I am glad you are here, I wonder what I do without you.” Eileen answers” you would attend the school with Severus and hope he will accept you and in the end, he would be annoyed to death and avoid you in every turn. Or be a professor at school to make the revelation more difficult. Go to bed Harry. Tomorrow, we must wake up early”

Harry grimaces” you are not my mother” Eileen replies” I could be, I am old enough for it.” Harry wants to apologize but Eileen interrupts him” I know you want to come more early, but for me is more than enough, if you don’t leave us anymore, goodnight Harry, we can talk tomorrow, I am tired.”

With this world, Eileen goes to her bed. Harry transformed a bed and sleep in the living room. After divorce Tobias, they can change the house to a wizard house with more rooms.

…..

Severus wake up to a delicious smell of pancakes. Severus wakes up and brushes his teens. So another day face Harry Potter his a father. He went downstairs and see his mother reading the newspaper and Harry in the kitchen making breakfast.

Severus looks at Harry, and he must say the man didn’t do anything he doesn’t approve of. He is sure if he comes sooner and he is not James Potter's son he would say Harry is the best father he could wish for.

But Severus is not a naive eleven old boy anymore. He knows how good someone façade could be and backstabs you if you need them.

“Severus, in an hour and a half we have a meeting at the registry office to divorce Tobias. Harry would adopt you because the muggle will not accept time travel as an excuse for Harry's age.” Severus nods and turns to Harry. Severus questions Harry ”How old are you?” Harry gives Severus a plate of pancakes Severus. “ I am 23 years old, the muggles would not believe I have a child at eight and I don’t look like someone over thirty.”

Severus snort “ you look like you are 18, how old you were when you are meet mum” Severus ask. Harry “ I was 18 and live with her for three years. When I return to my time I spend my time going back. It has taken a full year of research to get back in time.”

Eileen announces “When he vanished after our wedding night I was furious as hell, he let me raise you alone. Then I meet Tobias when you were one year old. The rest of the history.

And a year ago, when he comes back again I nearly kill him for vanishing without a goodbye. I couldn’t believe it. But he helps me get my potion mastery and help me to get rid of Tobias. I couldn’t inform you because Harry takes your accident with the Lily as the anchor for his return.” Eileen snort, which looks like Severus sneer ” I swear I was one second away to kill the headmaster and your father when I hear it. How can he let it happened.”

Harry mentions “ you almost killed us all” Eileen rebuttals “ you are alive so don’t complain”.

That shut Harry up and the rest of the breakfast is eaten in silence. Severus needs time to process it. But one thing is sure the pancake is delicious.

…

One and half hours later Severus sits in the waiting room of the family court. He hates to waste time. He thinks of twelve things he could do instead of waiting.

What he doesn’t expect the Evans family to come to the waiting room of the family court. He thought Lily's parents have a happy marriage?

When Lily spot Severus she ask” Severus, what you doing here?” Severus is also at a loss what Lily doing here. Nevertheless, he doesn’t want the whole waiting room to know about his mother's divorce. So he answers “ Waiting for our turn and how are you?”.

Lily ignores Severus’s greeting “ What do you mean you are waiting for your turn? I know you have something sinister in mind.” Lily replies. Severus is lost, what could he do in a muggle family court? Change his birthday? Give him another religion? Sue his father for domestic violence? Severus wants to answers but Petunia cut in.

“ Lily mind your own business. You promise you wouldn't embarrass me. And Snape has the right to be here as you and I, so shut up”

Petunia only wants to see as normal in front of other normal people. So she wouldn’t acknowledge their freakish magic world and their problem. 

So Lily spends the whole time ignoring him and block his attempt to have a conversation with her.

Petunia asks Eileen several questions about marriage and all the legal documents. Eileen happily informs her and warns her to marry too fast. And how to avoid being dependent on her husband.

After half an hour Tobias shows up. Sober but not happy. He comes to Eileen and takes her hand but only stops by Harry.

Tobias becomes angry and asks” Who are you to prevent me to take my wife's hand?”

“ Someone, who respects her enough to protect her” Harry answers. Harry looked at Eileen and Severus's mother suddenly declare” Tobias, were are here to get a divorce. So please address me as Mrs. Prince please.” Tobias slowly becomes angry and shouts” what are you talking woman? I am your husband, so you must do what I say, don’t even think to leave me, you live in my house, so you must obey my rule, do you understand?”

Eileen straightens her back, she knows all the people in the room, will not lift a finger to protect if Tobias will hit her. In their opinion, a woman should obey her husband. No matter what. But she has magic, even Tobias is fast enough to break her wand, he wouldn't fast enough to snap Harry's or Severus at the same time. So she says with confidence” It too late, Tobias. After today, we are a stranger. No need to cry over spilled milk. After today I am free, you can have your house. I can find another house with ease. But you can’t. I will live a life without you, so shut up till is our meeting with the court. Before I spill your secret in front of all people. “

Eileen goes back to her seat and takes a newspaper as if nothing happened. Lily hear the conversation and first look at Eileen, then at Severus and wonder what the hell happened. She sees the man to protected Eileen. Is a young man in the early 20s. He is tall, has James Potter hair, beautiful green eyes, and has much muscle revealed by stylish clothes. But has a slender built?

Lily thinks, he must be a perfect man. Surely a distant cousin of James Potter and want to explore the muggle world. He helps Eileen because he took pity on her. What a gentleman. A man Lily wants to marry. Before he discovers magic, she dreams to marry a young handsome, kind, and chivalrous gentleman and life in a dream house. After learning to be a witch, she wants to marry a handsome, kind, and chivalrous wizard.

Lily sees observe the handsome man takes a seat next to Mrs. Snape and help a conversation with her. She hopes she can speak to him when Mrs. and Mr. Snape are gone. Surely he wants to live here. She must make a good impression.

The Snapes are going into the family courtroom. Lily wants to sit with the new gentlemen but to her astonishment, he goes with the Snape family in the courtroom.

….

Severus doesn't like how Lily looks at Harry. Severus knows he doesn’t have a chance being Lily's boyfriend. But it didn’t mean he is ok, that she stared at Harry like a hungry lion his meat. Even Harry is far from the perfect father. Is strange his father is Lily type.

His father is the James Potter type minus the asshole characteristics. But it strange, he hopes his father and his mother makeup and being a pare against. He hopes, but he is not a fool. His mother is not the girl Harry meet before. He knows is unlikely his mother forgive Harry leave her. But it strange to think Lily is his mother's love rival.

Then Severus remember Lily is Harry's mother. Severus hopes Lily's crush on Harry is a passing thought.

…..

Harry thoughts it would be easy to get a divorce. But Tobias makes a mess of it. Tobias claims it all a misunderstanding and he still loves his wife. Eileen and he does not want a divorce. And this was all Harry's fault she wants a divorce. Eileen says she wants a divorce and sue him for domestic violence. It ends with Eileen and Harry threaten to get a lawyer on their side.

In the end, Tobias insult Eileen parenting skill, and Severus is a freak like his mother. Harry furious defend Severus. Severus is surprised Harry defends him.

In the end, Tobias sees the cause as hopeless and wants money for the house and raising Severus because Severus is not his son.

After hours of discussion, Eileen and Tobias are divorced. The right term was the marriage was annulled. On the basis, Eileen was married to another man ( official Harry fake older brother) and Severus's biological father. And Severus gets adopted from Harry.

Tobias sold the house to Harry and Eileen over trice time over the value. Severus adoption paper is signed.

Tobias bid farewell with the words ‘ finally the freak is not my responsibly anymore, I never want him, he is a waste of space”

Harry must physically be restrained to not punch Tobias. Didn’t stops him from shouting insults to Tobias that he is not worth being Severus's father. That Severus is kind, loyal, and brave and a thousand-time smarter and than him and will become a great man than go down into history. Severus is touched, nobody else before says such a kind word to him. In a moment of weakness, he imagines what happened if Harry never left them. And would Harry become his real father rather than only his biological father? It must be a better life and maybe this life can better too.

Severus shook his head. Too later, Harry would get bored and leave them. Just like everyone before. The reaction is for the show not real. but Severus didn’t know why his heart hurts.

After an hour of paperwork, Severus's new official parents are Eileen Prince and Harry Potter.

Nevertheless, Severus only wants the day's end, he was never so tired before.


	4. Severus and Petunia gossip round

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Eileen is no longer married to Tobias Snape, the evans invite them to lunch. Severus and Petunia gossip. Warning! The mention of the witch hunt.

To his surprise, the Evan family invited them for lunch in the local restaurants. It turns out the Evans family were in the family court because Lily's stays in Hogwarts was not registered. The count fears Lily stays away from school without explanation. The Hogwart certificate for muggle-born coming was coming late this year.

Severus wants to sit together with Lily but she takes place next to Harry. Eileen looks surprised. Normally the Kids sit together and the adults sit together. But she says nothing.

Lily’s mother's attempt to fish information and she is no subtle, but there is the attempt. After seeing not getting anything from Eileen or Severus's mouth, she begins to ask Harry.

She asks Harry's his age, his hobby, his job. She is surprised Harry is a wizard and is a researcher. She asks Harry for tips for Lily and his job advice. Lily continues the interrogation. She asks what his house as if he is on the quidditch team and begins a small talk about Hogwart ghost.

Severus paid them no mind, his father for fifteen years have ditched him for the second he could. He already knows Tobias didn’t care for them. But it hurt for sure.

Severus remembers when he was young and could hide his magic well. Tobias had a better job back then and they were happy. Instead of the expensive toy, he had hand-carved wooden toys from Tobias and Severus like them overall. He and Tobias would play every evening while his mother cooks dinner.

It ended when Severus display his accidental magic in front of him. After Eileen's explanation, the drinking and beating began. Tobias breaks Eileen's wand and wants to beat the magic out on Severus.

At first, is seen as effective because Severus learns to hide and hate his magic. Till Eileen explains the danger of an obscurial, the beating lesser a lot. But Severus would go into the forest and spend most of the time there.

Severus played with little light, till his mother brew a special potion and smear it over his hair. It for protection she says. When he is older he learns, his mother fears he getting kidnapped by the fairy. To his dismay, he had to wear it till his sixteen birthday. He must wear it till next year because the fairy marked him. The potions make him unattractive. Nevertheless, it makes him unattractive to humans as well.

“ Are you alright?” asks Petunia in a whispering voice. Severus in shock, since when Petunia care. Surely Lily says what a dark muggle-hating wizard he is. He must show it in his face. After all, Petunia whispers again” I only ask because normal people didn’t let someone cry on the table. And don’t come with ‘I am a powerful and dangerous dark wizard.’ I saw you cry last year after you accidentally step on a plant and kill it. Hell, normally only little children are so sensible ”

“I don’t cry” answers Severus in a whispering tone. Petunia shook her head” Sure, it must be raining on a cloudless day. So what happened? Does Tobias want to kick you out since your mother and he is no longer married?”

Severus raises his eyebrows” How do you know?” he asks. Petunia mention” I have a conversation with your mother in the waiting room. She says she will get a divorce and advice me to choose my fiancé wisely.”

Severus nod it make sense and the fact his mother's announcement it in front of everyone in the waiting room. Great they will talk of the town for weeks from now.“ I happy for you the asshole is gone. You deserve better.” Severus nods.” Thank you, normally you are not so nice.”

Petunia grimaces” I am nice, but only to normal people.” Severus utters” yeah sure. I am a freak like my father Tobias call me since I was three. It didn’t stop him call me it in front of the count. Sometimes I wonder if I would be happier if I don’t have magic.” Petunia asks” Why didn’t you stop?”

Severus laughs” if I am suppressing and hide my magic I will become an obscurial and die before I become ten years old. To suppress magic would kill everyone. My mother is getting sick for suppressing her magic for so long. It would kill her too if she continues to suppress her magic. For a wizard or a witch, asking to stop performing magic is asking them slowly kill themselves.”

Petunia's eyes get wider and she begins to questions Severus “ when I ask Lily to stop the freakish magic, is asking to kill herself?” Severus sneered” It not, but is like asking someone to stop to piss or to shit, the theory is that our cell produces the source of our magic the mana, even muggle like you or the postman produce mana and releases it in our environment.

Wizards are a little different. Our cell produces a little more mana and our mechanism for releasing mana is a little defect. Mana the source of magic, it circulating in our body and built another vein system. Contrary belief is not the blood system but another system, which can grow during childhood. The system is like the blood system with another protecting system, so when the system is cut or infected with something, there is another immune system to heal it.

So it makes wizard stronger against muggle disease but gets sick to magical disease. Muggle can not catch the magical disease because it infects the mana system. Your mana system is too small to spread the disease in your body. For wizards, the destroying of the mana system is equally deadly, because we haven’t another immune system. Because the Mana system kills our normal Imunsysteme. So when you destroy someone's magic you can die after eating something with bacterial or a cut with paper and get infected, then you are dead.

Of course, these systems like the Mana systems have waste, when the blood system has the kidney to filter the waste out and turn it to Urin. The mana system dumps it in the magic core. To empty the magic core from mana we do magic.

When we are young and do not produce much mana accident magic is enough to empty the magic core. When we get older we must learn to control our magic and get more and enough mana out of our system. So the wish to do magic is born especially when your magic core is full. To stop a wizard to stop do magic is very cruel. The mana overflows our mana system and we get sick from it. And if someone suppresses his or her magic the mana will acuminate and begin to have an own awareness, then you become an obscurial and you magically become a parasite who sucks out your life”

Petunia begins to laugh” So basically magic is piss from a wizard and the magical school you learn how you can piss more.” Severus gets red” It more complicated than that.” Petunia says ” Sure, but why Lily never says a word to this theory. If I know that I wouldn’t ask her to stop performing magic.”

Severus's expression darkens he mentions” In school and the government believes this theory is dark, even the theory is thousand of year old. There are experiment is which underline the theory is described as dark because the animals are getting hurt. This government wants to erase the magic heritage of great Britain. The older family, who are on the darker side, are against it because a lot of rituals get banned. After all, it was too dark. But the older family need this to keep themselves sane.

The wizard normally marries more magical creatures than nonmagical humans. Because of the witch hunt. Today the so-called light wizard discriminate against the children of the half-creature. They banned them to attend Hogwarts. In my house, there is more student from the old family and they say they cousin can’t go to Hogwarts because they have to much creature blood in them. The old heritage dies out. The witch and wizard form today don’t understand nature and the inhabitance anymore. But in magic rituals and traditions is a way to survive. So the mana theory is forgotten by many people. But it the rituals are essential to survive another witch hunt”

Petunia questions Severus” Witch hunt? This is the past right? Nobody in the world is going to a witch hunt anymore.” Severus remarks that” the witch hunters are a merciless group who hunt down witches, let them bleed them out their mana and use it. The witches are getting burned or get throws in a lake with a big stone on their feet. It not a story from the past. Two years ago they capture a wizard and he dies. The witch hunter today are only a small group of people, but a dangerous group of people. The government says the danger under control because they find the witch hunter and erase the memory. But there are always people out there who teach the people the craft of witch hunt.

Once the witch hunter manages to Hogwart because one of the muggles born was a child who came from a witch hunter family and they kidnapped ten children. They are found later dead in the bottom of a lake. Today forty years after the incident in Britain, the oldest and influence wizard turns the fear for the witch hunt to hate for muggle-borns. They blame muggle-born for the accident.

Then the when the muggle-borns come to Hogwart again. It wakes up the old fear of a war between muggle and wizard.

The old begin to discriminate against the muggle-born out of fear and the muggle-born hate the old out the discrimination. The old hate the muggle-borns and then the muggle-born began to hate the olds. An endless circle of hate. And the fear and hate let a new dark lord rise. My house Slytherin is the representative of the old because most of the old children are shorted here. I am half-blood and they fear I am a descendant of a witch hunter. I must appeal I am loyal to the wizard's side, if not they will kill me in the sleep. And because I am loyal to the old magic, the light side, the housemate of Lily remove my underwear in front of half of the school. Lily even flirts with one of them.

She didn’t even understand to survive from school, I never understand popular kids. I thought Lily is different”

Petunia look lost. Once she thinks having magic is something wonderful but after Severus's explanations, she thinks Lily hasn’t a wonderful life. It seen, is not so easy. That the magical world is dangerous. Nevertheless, Lily must learn magic to maintain her health and protect herself from crazy sects.

But Severus's last sentence reminds him of a popular girl who dumps his loser childhood friend over the handsome popular guy. And she is forgiven because she is beautiful. She thinks Lily was better than that. At the moment she hates all beautiful girl, who takes a friend as granted.

Petunia announces” So you caught between a rock and a hard place. And then lash out. I wounders why Lily complains about you for a day and I wonder what happened to you to says something like that to her. No wonder, I would do the same. I think I am glad I haven’t magic. No need for drama.

Says drama when your mother gets to know her new boyfriend? How I never see him before? Is he someone you get to know in the school?”

Severus responds” He is a time traveler, believe me, or not. He and my mother get to know each other when they were both 18. They spend three together, and he vanished after their wedding night. He let my mother me alone. She meets Tobias when I was one year old. The rest is history.

Turn out he is from the future and was called back after their wedding night and spend a year research to come back to us. He came last year summer but didn’t tell me because of the accident this year, because the anchor is the underwear removing accident, I think.

Is absurd, if not for the paternity test I would never believe it. He said I will change my apparent after I accepted him. I will never accept him. He is the son of James fucking Potter.”

Normally Severus never says so much about his personal life. But he knows Petunia, will never blackmail him with that. The reason was she will never talk about magic to ‘normal’ people and she never will voluntarily talk to another wizard. And he needs someone to talk to.

Petunia remembers Lily's rants about James Potter. And then she looks at Harry, the green eye is very familiar. She can’t believe Severus's story. Petunia knows time travel is absurd but magic is absurd too. It would be very awakened for Severus to see Lily flirt with his father. She knows Lily has a crush on James Potter. She asks herself, who is Harry's mother. Petunia sees the resemble of Lily and Harry. Petunia smile and asks Severus” Is Harry mother Lily?”

Severus pales.

After a while, Severus answers with a ‘ yes’ Petunia begins to laugh again.

She sees how Lily flirts with Mrs. Prince's ‘new boyfriend’ or her husband. She sees how he uncomfortable and tries to have Mrs. Prince help. Mrs. Prince looks like she wants to test her husband's loyalty. Even her mother wants to make a match between Lily and Harry. The perfect Lily flirt with her son.

Petunia can’t wait to confront Lily with her new knowledge.

“Petunia what so funny, you can share with us.” Ask Mrs. Evans. “Mom, remember Magic can do an absurd thing?” Petunia grins. Severus pales. Why didn’t he think of Mrs. Evans and Petunia's preference for gossip? “ Snape, what did you do?” asked Lily in a serious tone. “ Prince now, I didn’t do anything. Why do you ask your sister what she wants?” answers Severus. Without wait for Lily to answers, Petunia continues. “ I learn that time travel and changing apparent to hide parentage is possible with magic. I learn that Harry here is Severus's father and his parent are in our generation Lily. Maybe we know Harry's parents and Severus's grandparents. Lily didn’t you think Harry's eyes have beautiful eyes. I wonder who is his mother? Can you take a guess who Harry's mother is? Lily, sister dear?”

Severus can practically feel his mother and Harry graze on him.

…..


	5. My son and grandson from the future.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family Potter and Sirius imagine how time-traveling son/ grandson is like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year

Fleamont isn’t sure how to share the news with his son or wife. His son was only 15 years old. Too young to think of parenthood and responsibility. But he wants to get to know his grandson and great-grandson. Nevertheless, he sees how carefree his young son James is with his friend Sirius. The news of a son will affect James. He doesn’t want to vanish this happiness. So he waits until the evening when he and his wife Euphemia are along to share this news.

When they are alone, Euphemia feels something was off with his husband and asks” Darling, what happened today? You usually are very loud at dinner. Today you were very quiet, what happened?” Fleamont know he is a lousy actor, he can’t lie to his wife. „I meet another Potter at our time travel vault” answers Fleamont “our time travel vault? Are they from the future or the past?” asks Euphemia.

“It was our grandson from the future” answer Fleamont. Euphemia is surprised. Time travelers are very rare, but always welcome. Especially from the future. It indicates the family line wouldn’t die out. Nevertheless, she understands Fleamont is a little upset. Their son James is young and he will very surprise if he knows he has a son. He is too young to deal with it. Their son deserves a carefree childhood. Their child could be traumatized and take James's attention from his childhood.

“It not all, our grandson has a son with a witch and the son attends Hogwarts now. What if James didn’t like his son or his grandson? I want to invite our grandson to a family dinner. What if James didn’t like his son? What if he didn’t like his grandson? If he learns he marry not his love? I fear our grandson is in Slytherin. I don’t want our little miracle upset. And the mother of our great-grandson. I don’t have a good feeling. I don’t know any good witch who has a son and lives in the muggle world.“ Fleamont shares his worries with his wife. “ I didn’t see our grandson's wife, because she was behind the door, but she let her son believe he has another father. What if she didn’t love our grandson?”

Euphemia laughs at his worries ” Silly, there is no Potter, who short in Slytherin. I, a former Black shorted in Hufflepuff and was an excerption that the people talked for a long time, till Sirius came. Our grandson is differently a Gryffindor. No chance, not to be a Gryffindor. Not with James raises him with our help. Invite him to our dinner in a week, so we have enough time to prepare James. Sirius will be excited too”. Euphemia “our grandson's wife must be a Gryffindor to live in her parent's house after her husband disappear, remember Mrs. Jones, daughter? What her daughter does when her husband disappears? It must be her, her son is polite and he is brave, he has a good sense of humor too and a rightful and merciful heart. He must have from his Auror father. Maybe it was our grandson who went missing and return to take her home.” Fleamont nods, of course, remembers Mrs. Jones's daughter is a kind woman, who he hopes become his daughter in law.

Unfortunately, he remains infertile for years, because of that dammed woman. It takes several years till his little miracle James is born. He must protect his son from the vicious woman. Speaking of the vicious woman. Fleamont jokes” Imagine Eileen Prince is our grandson mother”. Euphemia gets angry and shouts” no way the awful woman she and James have a child together or is my great-grandson mother, she ruins the first ball I organized, anyway, she is a disgrace to be pregnant before the wedding. Nobody hears of her before the horrible Snape boy come to school.” Fleamont laughs to” Exactly, now the way our grandson finds her attractive, and I am the best potioneer, not that lousy girl.”

Fleamont pride was wound as a second-year point out his fault at one explanation when he held a lesson as a guest professor. She dares to question his ability as a potions master. When Eileen Prince invented an infertility Potions and he is so bold to drink it because he didn’t believe a second year could invent something, that he couldn’t reverse. It takes years till their little miracle James is born. He never mentions it to his wife. It was an embarrassing and reckless decision he did back then.

Fleamont “we must ask James before we send the invitation if he wants to meet his son and grandson”. Fleamont declare and went on his daily rant about incompetent shop owner. And then, after a while, he and his wife spend time looking up the monthly report of the rent he collected from various shops this morning and his new potion invention.

Unknown to him and his wife James and Sirius were listing under the invisible cloak.

The boys go to James's bedroom and throw the cloak on the ground. Sirius is the first who break the silence. “So a time-traveling son? Maybe he has green eyes?” Sirius teased.

James throws a pillow at Sirius and hisses “shut up, will you? Of course, my son has Lily’s green eyes and my hair. I bet he is Gryffindor quidditch captain.” Sirius answers ”Oh, green eye, your eyes and Gryffindor quidditch captain. I bet he is the terror of his year Slytherin and have a gang of his own.” Sirius makes a great lap in James's bed. “I bet he has a red-haired wife too.”

James takes a pillow to sit on it. “I bet my daughter-in-law is a brave and fierce Gryffindor with a kind heart like Lily, I wish Lily is the mother of my son,” says James dreamy.

“Dude, imagine your son's mother is Lily. Then we know your dream girl will marry you. I bet he can tell you how you to get Lily on a date.” And lied down to the bed and star the ceiling. It is red and gold, like a true Gryffindor bedroom.

“Hey, I don’t need my son's help, to get a date with his mother. Lily secretly like me, I hear that from Marlene. This year she finally stops pretend friends with the slimy snake, so we can date. She even didn’t like Snivellus, she only feels sorry for him. She has hearth of gold after all.” Says James.

“Agree, mate, and who do you think your grandson could be? He grows up in the muggle world, so maybe Remus?” As answers, James hits Sirius with a pillow ”Oh” Sirius yelps and laughs.

James declares ” of course not, Remus grow up in a magic community. Maybe the third year, John Smith a muggle-born, but very talented at quidditch. He is very polite but very good with pranks. His father dies during an accident but in reality, is a time traveler. ” Sirius laughs and throws the pillow back. “Of course you chose mini James as the grandson, but your grandson's mother is a witch so it rules mini James out.” The pillow misses James and hit a vase instead. The vase fell and become a million tiny pieces.

James takes a new pillow and throws it at Sirius. “Of course, because she is to hearth broken and couldn’t bear go to the magic world again mourn in the muggle world and pretend to be muggle” The pillow flew past Sirius and take down the lamp. The lamp fell with a bang.

Sirius takes pillow intent to win the pillow war “Maybe your grandson is our six years perfect, his mother is a witch and his father is a half-blood who went missing during an Auror mission. He lives with his grandmother in a muggle town. It makes sense if Lily is your son mother, your son is a half-blood”

James takes his wand and levitate a pillow front and let it drop on Sirius.” It would make sense, at least my son is so cool and is an Auror, but our six-year perfect is a little a stick to the mud” Sirius came out from the mountain of pillows, “you are right, he didn’t understand what fun is and want to be ‘fair’, as if the other perfect are not biased.” Sirius takes the wand and summon a little feather from the pillow and gets them to tickle James. “Imagine you son get shorted in Slytherin and you grandson his Snivellus” James flick his wand and burn the feather. “ ahh, Sirius is not funny, no way the slimy snake is related to me. And my son and grandson are 100% Gryffindor like everyone in my family.”

“So you two ear loop our conversation.” Fleamont interrupts the pillow fight and begins to repair the damage. His wife Euphemia orders the house-elf to replace the pillow and bring a new vase. “So you want to meet your son and grandson?” ask Euphemia. James nods and yells” make sure they bring my son's wife, too.” The damaged of the room is repaired and all thing too damaged replace with a new thing.

Fleamont and Euphemia ask James and Sirius “do you want something to eat as a snack, this pillow fight makes you hungry for sure.”

“Sure a hot chocolate” ask Sirius and James say “ a little bit Tiramisu” the house-elf pop into the kitchen to take the sweet. “Is good James, Sirius but remember to brush teeth?” Say Fleamont and Euphemia with a smile and close the door. If their little miracle is happy so they are happy too.

Euphemia writes a letter with an invitation to three people. Euphemia is sure Mrs. Jones daughter is their granddaughter in law. She wants to meet Mrs. Jones's daughter again and she hears her son has a girlfriend. Maybe they can meet her too. So it would be a nice family dinner.

After a few days, Fleamont gets from the goblins his grandson's magical signature and charm the letter keeps coming till his grandson read the letter and replied. He knows this is the way to make sure his grandson read the letter. Normally he uses this method for the shop owner who hasn’t pay their rent. His grandson will surely find it funny. Because humor runs in the family.

Three days later came the replies they will come. Strange, that they need this long to answers.

…..

Spinner End

Harry announces “I wrote a reply to the letter, we have our peace again”. Eileen answers ” Three days till the dinner, I hope Fleamont and Euphemia changed. They were so arrogant and self-centered the last time I saw them. Fleamont can’t accept I am better at potion than he is. I can wait for shows it in their face their previous grandson is the drunken baster who get me pregnant. Revenge is sweet” Eileen laugh and begins to plan her revenge. “ I bet I can rub him in the face, I was I who invented the skin regeneration potions. And that I became potions mistress under a year. I can rub it in his face I have got the highest possible grade, and he only the second-highest grade.”

Harry stop he didn’t know Eileen had a bad relationship with his grandparent. He goes upstairs to inform Severus he wrote the letter. Severus finally stops compare him to his father James, after he defends him against Tobias.

Nevertheless, Severus's opinions of his father James is really low, so he must work to have a working relationship with him.

He knocks at the door. “Come in,” Severus says and Harry opens the door. Typical Severus do his homework early. He also reading ahead of the school material. Harry was sure if he didn’t sort in Slytherin, he would end up in Ravenclaw.

“I wrote we visit in three days” informs Harry the boy. The answer is met with silence. Severus raises an eyebrow. After helping Eileen divorce Tobias and encourage her to defend herself, Harry finally grains Severus's respect. Or have a chance to make it right.“I have three days to plan our defense strategy, I can do my homework later .” Severus announces.

Severus needs a plan to survive the family dinner with Potter. Severus doesn’t want to end up in the hospital soon.

Severus thinks of the disaster's meeting with Lily after he began to change his appearance. Severus doesn’t understand why Lily finds Harry ‘hot’ and wants to date him. She wants his help to win over Harry's heart. Couldn’t she see his mother already claim him? It was awakening to tell her Harry is her son from the future and he is her grandson. Lily didn’t speak with him since then.

Hell, even Petunia was more sensible of the Harry is my new dad thing.

Petunia has given him more support than Lily in the whole divorce Tobias business.

Petunia has a lot of fun teasing Severus that she is his great-aunt. Her opinion on magic getting from bad to I can tolerate it, but I don’t want to see it. Harry's behavior was really weird the whole time.

A good friend would support one in a hard time, but is their friendship so fragile that it breaks over a word over says in a heat of the moment. But Lily didn’t care. Does she want his friendship anyway? She hates all Slytherin, she thinks all Slytherins will become future death eaters. Ironically she hates the muggle-born twins in Slytherin the most.

**Author's Note:**

> I have read much fanfiction where Severus is Harry's biological father, I think it would be funny if Harry is Severus biological father instead.


End file.
